Twisted Roses
by Illusional Facade
Summary: Hermione falls quickly in love with a mysterious newcomer at Hogwarts, but when Draco discovers that this mysterious man who has gotten bookworm Hermione swept off her feet is out to kill her, he tries to steal her heart away from him to save her. HGDM


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE. This goes for all the other upcoming chapters as well.**

A/n: This story started out as some stuff I decided to type down to amused me when I was bored. Then, I had a plot for it, so here it is. Enjoy! OH, AND I'VE RE-DONE THIS CHAPTER AS IT HAD A FEW SPELLIGN MISTAKES. THANKS TO xxlightningboltxx FOR POINTING IT OUT TO ME!

-

Chapter One… 

It was a dark, stormy night and the rain was pounding down on the thick, enchanted walls of Hogwarts. You could hear the rolling of thunder through the thick walls and see the threatening flashes of lightning through the frosten windows of the castle. The many students inside were all by the fireplaces of their respective houses, trying to keep warm. Most of them had the sense to wrap themselves up in thick blankets, and some even conjured up mugs of delicious hot chocolate. Some of the students who believed in a mystical black magic, were positive that the horrible thunderstorm outside was caused by an evil witchcraft, trying to crumble Hogwarts to a ruin of ash and smoke. The more down-to-earth students just huddled closer to each other and began their gossip. Two Gryffindor students, Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown, were especially good at this art of communication, and were nattering loudly to each other while nibbling daintily on Sugar Quills.

Hermione Granger was sitting on one of the over-stuffed red plush chairs infront of the fire, wrapped up in a conjured blanket. She was sifting through her History of Magic book. It was her favourite subject, and she couldn't understand how the other students loathed it and managed to sleep through the interesting talks that Professor Binns would give during each lesson.

She sipped her hot chocolate and smiled as she turned a page. She quickly soaked in the information that was in a neat script on the page, and turned another page.

Suddenly, Parvati and Lavander broke out into giggles. Hermione frowned annoyingly at them where they sat on the furry rug infront of the fire. Parvati and Lavander were each other's personal confidante and best friend. They were like paper to glue – always with each other. Hermione hardly survived with the two girls in her dorm, as they always robbed her of her sleep with their endless chatter throughout the night. Hermione had no idea how her other dorm mates managed to sleep like logs through the noise. She had to purchase some ear plugs from the local drugstore when she returned to her Muggle town.

"Hey, Hermione, are you reading up on History of Magic again?" inquired Ronald Weasley as he plopped himself down next to her in the large armchair. Hermione gave him a curt nod.

"Right."

"Since you're studying, could you please help me with my History of Magic essay? It's due Friday, and I don't have a cat's whiskers about what to start with!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione let out a strained sigh.

"Ron, I've been doing all your homework for you since school term started! At least Harry has started to do his own homework… kinda. You've got to learn to do your own homework, Ron, or you won't get anywhere," Hermione stated. Ron pouted.

"But 'Mione! You're so much smarter than me! I'm as dumb as a donkey's ass. You'll probably finish the essay before I can say 'quackers'!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, your self-pity isn't gonna change my mind. Just try do the essay, okay?"

Ron huffed. "Fine. But if I fail, which I most-likely will, I'll put the blame on you." With that said, he got up, straightened his loose pants and dissapeared into the large crowd of Gryffindors.

Hermione stared after him, wondering why on earth had Ron changed. They were visibly growing apart, and Hermione could see that Ron was taking her for granted. The moment he received homework, he'd immediately dump in on Hermione's bed and expect it all done the next morning. Hermione never even got a 'thank you' out of him!

_Why is he changing…What happened to the old Ron that I made friends with?_

Hermione decided to push her predicament to the back of her mind and concentrate on her History of Magic read-up. She was interrupted yet again by Parvati and Lavander's high-pitched giggling. Apparently, they were gossiping about Seamus Finnagen's sudden interest in collecting hot pink underwear. Hermione just found it disgusting, and continued to read her text.

But when she was interupted yet again by Parvarti and Lavander's squeals, she shut her thick book with annoyance and grabbed her blanket and hot chocolate before marching up to her dorm.

_At least I'll get some peace and quiet up here…_ she thought as she entered her dorm. It was completely empty and silent, except for the occasional roar of thunder from outside.

Hermione smiled to herself as she sat herself cross-legged on her comfy four-poster bed. She got out a quill, a bottle of dark ink, and a crisp piece of parchment from her bedside drawer and laid everything out neatly infront of her on the bed. She opened her History of Magic text and began copying notes down onto her parchment. She had already finished her foot-long essay that was due next week, but she decided to do some extra credit work to earn her House a few points.

But Hermione found it just as hard to concerntrate with all the thunder and lightning in the background, so after several minutes of strained studying, she set her book down on her bedside table along with her notes and the parchment and quill before getting up to change into her jammies. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom before getting into bed. She felt extremely safe and snug in the depths of her four-poster bed, and was asleep in seconds.

-

A/n: I hope that was okay… I wrote it in less than an hour! I hope I didn't have any spelling mistakes, though. That seems to be my ultimate weak spot. Argh. But my guilty pleasure is still CHOCOLATES! Tee hee. Oops. Sorry. Anyway, please R&R! It's really nice to hear from my readers, good comments or not, as it heals a writer's wounded soul to know that someone out there actually reads my stories.

Love You To Bits,

Su. xxo!


End file.
